kingoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hagi-san
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kingory Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Anytime I like helping with this even though I don't know all the requirements or anything lol ---Ashley im glad to be able to help, i will work on the building pages and insert tables showing the requirements for building each levelKD2 01:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I decided to start my own Kingory wiki as i feared this wiki had become inactive. Apparently it is not, but since i already have a good start on my wiki, i will continue with it. KD2 20:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Since we both seem to be online, can i talk to u on the shout box? KD2 20:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, im back if ur there i would like to continue our convorsation KD2 22:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but I would really like to encourage you to merge with my wiki. I have surpassed you in number of articles and implemented a navigation box (I used yours and just tweaked it a bit, hope you dont mind. Thanks for making that, I looked at the help pages a bit but couldnt figure it out) KD2 02:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC)